


I Never Say Anything I Don’t Mean

by berrries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Character, Best Friends, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, No actual volleyball, Oikawa really likes iwa-Chan’s jacket, Weddings, just bois being gay, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrries/pseuds/berrries
Summary: “Aw, no need to be humble. Bring a date to the wedding, okay? For me?”“Yeah, sure.” He went to his bedroom. He still had time to think before dinner. His mind told him to do what his mother asked, find a girl to bring, but his heart wouldn’t stop screaming.Oikawa. Bring Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	I Never Say Anything I Don’t Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who got obsessed with a new anime? This guy! Haikyuu is soooooo good and iwaoi is my otp, so of course I had to write for it.
> 
> POV switches occasionally and there’s A LOT of timeskips. The texting things in the timeskips aren’t part of the plot, just something cute i added in between bits <3

Oikawa’s childish giggle rang in Iwaizumi’s ears. He grinned. He never wanted to leave. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked softly, squeezing him from behind. “You zoned out.”

“Oh, did I? Sorry.”

“It’s 5:15. Aren’t you supposed to be home by 5:20 for dinner?”

“And why do you have my schedule memorized?” He already knew.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe we’ve been best friends since forever. And we only do this every day,” he replied. Iwaizumi grabbed his jacket off the bed and stood, Oikawa falling off his back. He pouted. “Why can’t you stay for dinner?” 

“I’m not sure, my mom told me to be home for dinner today, she wants to talk about something.” Oikawa frowned but didn’t say anything. Iwaizumi picked up his backpack and accidentally dropped his jacket. Neither boy noticed.

“Bye, Shittykawa.”

“Bye, Iwa-chan.” He waved as he walked down the street toward his own house.

“My brother’s getting remarried,” Iwaizumi’s mom informed him when he arrived. “You should bring a girl. You have plenty to choose from right?” Iwaizumi paused. Did he? He never really thought about girls.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Aw, no need to be humble. Bring a date to the wedding, okay? For me?”

“Yeah, sure.” He went to his bedroom. He still had time to think before dinner. His mind told him to do what his mother asked, find a girl to bring, but his heart wouldn’t stop screaming. 

_Oikawa. Bring Oikawa._

His mom had asked for a girl, and he knew she wouldn’t react particularly well to him, bringing a boy, especially with wedding stress (even though it wasn’t her wedding).

He and Oikawa weren’t even more than friends. Sure, they tiptoed that line, but never crossed it completely. They were still best friends.

He had to bring a girl.

* * *

 **Shittykawa—** you left your jacket at my house

 **Shittykawa—** I’m wearing it tomorrow

 **Iwa~chan—** okay

* * *

“Um, there’s Chuhatake, Obatake, Tsujimoto…” Iwaizumi mumbled to himself. He was trying to remember the names of girls he’d spoken with before. The girls who stood outside the gym during practice and admired the guys play (mostly Oikawa, but Iwaizumi had his fair share of fans as well).

“Are you okay, Iwaizumi?” He looked up from the floor and stopped. In front of him was a friend from English, Yoshizawa Isami.

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Um, actually…” Iwaizumi looked over her face. She was nice, they chatted during class sometimes, she was on the girls’ volleyball team, and exactly the kind of girl his mom would like. “Could you do me a favor?”

“Yeah, what do you need?” She asked as they started walking to their first classes, which were next door to each other. 

“Um, my uncle’s getting remarried and my mom wants me to bring a date. Do you think you could go with me and pretend to be my girlfriend?”

“Just pretend, right?” Iwaizumi was well aware she was aro/ace, which made it easier to ask her instead of anyone else.

“Of course. We can just say our relationship is relatively new so we don’t have to be all over each other.” She grinned.

“Yeah, thanks. Just let me know the date when you find out.” He nodded as he made his way to his class.

“I will.”

* * *

 **Shittykawa—** your jacket’s really warm

 **Iwa~chan—** i know

 **Iwa~chan—** it looks good on you

* * *

“What did your mom want to talk about yesterday?” Oikawa asked. Today they were sprawled in the grass at the park, looking at clouds. 

“Just family stuff. Uncle’s getting remarried.”

“Oh. It really couldn’t wait?” He queried, turning to smile at Iwaizumi. He returned the gesture.

“I guess not.” Oikawa reached over and linked their fingers, sending jolts down Iwaizumi’s spine.

“You’re warm.”

“I’m laying in the sun.”

“Well, so am I, and I’m chilly. I guess your jacket helps.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Enough about my jacket.”

“I like it!”

“Then keep it.”

“Really? You mean it, Iwa-chan?” 

“Of course. I never say anything I don’t mean, Oikawa.”

“You’re the best friend ever. I’d probably die without you.”

“Probably. I bet you’d get run over by fangirls or fall out of a tree to your death.” Oikawa snickered.

“No, don’t talk about my death so matter-of-factly!” He whined. “You have wounded me. Only a hug can heal me, I’m too far gone.”

“Drama queen,” Iwaizumi grumbled, but he successfully revived Oikawa.

“You’re the best,” he whispered against his chest.

“I know.”

* * *

 **Shittykawa—** i spilled something on your jacket

 **Shittykawa—** what do i do

 **Iwa~chan—** just wash it

 **Shittykawa-** that works??

 **Iwa~chan—** of course, stupid

* * *

“What about tiny gestures? Not that I want to, but if we have to… of course… like if we have to dance or something… no, that sounds fine. Thanks.” Oikawa busied himself with searching his backpack for a pencil while Iwa-chan talked on the phone. He wasn’t sure who he was talking to or what they were talking about, but it didn’t sit well with him. 

Tiny gestures? Dancing? If Oikawa had to guess, the word to best explain his feelings would probably be jealousy.

“Sorry about that, a friend called. What were we talking about?” Oikawa looked up.

“Oh, nothing important, just Makki and Mattsun’s lyric prank last night.” Iwa-chan chuckled. It was music to Oikawa’s ears.

“Oh, yeah, I actually thought they were together.” Oikawa raised a brow. “What?”

“They are together.”

“Oh. So it wasn’t a prank?”

“It definitely was! The song was talking about smoking and drinking, and probably sex if I remember, they don’t do any of that!” Iwa-chan shrugged.

“We don’t know that.” Oikawa gasped and punched his shoulder lightly.

“Makki and Mattsun wouldn’t do that!” Iwa-chan shot him a look. “Okay, maybe. The warning bell rang. “Come on, if we don’t get moving we’ll be late for class!” Iwa-chan groaned and hoisted his bag over his shoulder and they parted ways. As he waved, Oikawa grabbed his hand and squeezed it before scurrying off the other way. “Why did I do that? He had to be on the phone with a girlfriend. But I was so sure what we had… was… different…”

* * *

 **Shittykawa—** I’m sad

 **Iwa~chan—** of course you are

 **Shittykawa—** my mom’s washing your jacket so i can’t wear it today

 **Iwa~chan—** istg i-

* * *

“I can’t stay very long today, I have my uncle’s wedding tonight,” Iwa-chan reminded Oikawa after a while of time in his room. Iwa-chan was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard, Oikawa snuggled in between his legs. They had their phones out, looking at memes and social media, enjoying each other’s company and occasionally showing the other something on their feed.

“Oh, you haven’t talked much about that.” Iwa-chan shrugged.

“It’s not like I remember much about him, or his ex-wife. I never see him at family gatherings, he lives in Hawaii. I’m pretty sure the only reason he’s getting married here is because the entire family lives in this area.” Oikawa nodded. “So I really don’t care, but he is my mom’s brother, so we have to go.”

“I see.” Iwa-chan was staring at something outside the window, so Oikawa craned his neck, but he couldn’t see what he was looking at. Iwa-chan frowned and turned back to his phone.

“Shit, I thought I still had another 30 minutes, I’m so sorry, Oikawa, I have to go get ready!” 

“It’s fine. Have fun at the wedding,” Oikawa whispered, giving Iwa-chan one last hug before he ran across the street. Oikawa watched him, frowning when he noticed what he figured Iwa-chan had been looking at. There was a dark-skinned girl in a pastel green dress at his door. He opened it for her and ushered her in quickly.

“Yoshizawa?” Oikawa didn’t know much about her except that she was on the girls’ volleyball team and that she had worked with Iwa-chan on school projects in the past. He wasn’t lying about the wedding. Oikawa refused to believe it. Iwa-chan wouldn’t lie about a date. He wouldn’t come up with some elaborate family wedding lie to hide a date from his best friend. Would he?

The more Oikawa thought about it, the more it stung. He crawled under the covers on his bed and tried taking deep breaths.

“It’s no use,” He exhaled, tears slipping down his cheeks. He didn’t see Iwa-chan, dressed in formal wear, help Yoshizawa into his mom’s car to go to the wedding.

* * *

 **Shittykawa—** hoodies and sweaters are overrated

 **Iwa~chan—** ?

 **Shittykawa—** zip-up jackets are where it’s at

 **Shittykawa—** iwa-chan don’t leave me on read!!

* * *

The wedding turned out to be really uneventful. No one really paid attention to Iwaizumi or Yoshizawa (though she did get some stares from other teenage boys), so they didn’t have to play lovey-doves couple, which was fine with both of them.

“So tell me about you and Oikawa.”

“What do you mean?”

“Clearly you two have something going on, what is it? I’m your girlfriend after all,” she teased, “it’s my right to know if you’re gay or not.” Iwaizumi choked on his water.

“What?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.” He did know. He and Oikawa acted like a couple, regardless of their relationship status, whatever it was.

“Honestly, we’re best friends, but… he acts like he wants to be more, and I kind of want to be more, but… I don’t know. I can’t be certain, and that’s what scares me.”

“I can’t give super accurate love advice, you know, aro/ace, but… I’d go for it.”

“What?”

“I mean, I do this with platonic relationships. I sometimes see people and think, ‘damn. They’re really cool. I wanna be their friend, but they might think I’m weird or hate me.’ But I just go for it. That’s how I ended up on the volleyball team.”

“But this… this is years upon years of friendship I could ruin.” Yoshizawa rolled her eyes.

“You literally said he acts like he wants to be more than friends. Worst case scenario is that he’s not ready yet.”

“Not ready yet? No, worst case scenario, he hates me for even suggesting the idea. He could be straight!” Yoshizawa gave him a look and he deflated.

“You’re right, you’re right, I’ll tell him. No offense, but I wanted to bring him, but I figured my mom wouldn’t like it. And I wasn’t ready to take that step with him.”

“I get it. But hey, you get to show me what makes love so great! Not that it’ll change my mind.”

“...Okay?” She stood.

“Come on! We should dance, this is like, the best song!” Iwaizumi let Yoshizawa pull him to the dance floor and they got lost in the sea of unrecognizable relatives.

* * *

 **Shittykawa—** hey

 **Iwa~chan—** say one thing about my jacket and i will snap your neck

 **Shittykawa—** damn okay okay

 **Shittykawa—** i like your clothes

 **Shittykawa—** can i have more

* * *

Iwaizumi knocked on Oikawa’s door Saturday morning after the wedding. He didn’t get a response, which was strange, because Oikawa was always awake by then. He checked his messages, there wasn’t anything since the previous morning. The last time they’d spoken was the past afternoon before he had to run off to prepare for the wedding.

He rolled his eyes. Oikawa had to be in there. His parents were at work and his sister always left the house early for whatever she did. He knocked again and still got no answer. 

With a sigh, he pulled the spare key out of his pocket. If Oikawa didn’t want him breaking in, he shouldn’t have given him the key all those years ago. He slipped inside. There was a plate in the sink, a bit of syrup still on it. The lights were all off, sun pouring in through the windows.

“Oikawa?” No response. He walked down the hallway where all the bedrooms were until he reached the end, where he reached a closed door. “Drama queen,” he breathed before twisting the doorknob and peaking in. 

Iwaizumi didn’t remember ever being this confused. Oikawa was dangling head first off the bed, headphones on, still wearing his sweatpants and Aoba Johsai volleyball club shirt. He was facing the bed, so he probably didn’t know Iwaizumi was there.

He crouched in front of his friend and ran his fingers through his perfect, chocolate brown hair.

“Oikawa.” His hands came down and he pushed himself up to get a good view of Iwaizumi, his headphones falling off in the process.

“What are you doing here?” Iwaizumi frowned. Oikawa crawled back up onto his bed to sit.

“I used my spare key. Am I not allowed to be here?” Oikawa seemingly took a second to think.

“No, you aren’t.”

“How come?” Iwaizumi’s heart sank. Just when he was ready to confess to Oikawa, he didn’t want to see him for some reason.

“Shouldn’t you be spending time with your girlfriend?” Iwaizumi froze to process the words. Girlfriend? Oh, he must’ve been talking about Yoshizawa.

“Yoshizawa? No, she’s aro/ace.”

“You seemed to be in a hurry to see her last night.” Iwaizumi ran a hand down his face. Oikawa sure could be difficult when he wanted to be.

“My mom made me bring a date for the wedding, so I brought her because she wouldn’t get attached and I know her well enough to trust her.”

“Why didn't you bring me?” Oikawa asked, voice barely above a whisper. “You can trust me.”

“I wanted to bring you. I really did. But Mom kept going on about bringing a girl and I- I didn't know what you’d say, what you’d think of me. I- I didn’ think you’d want to go to a wedding as my date.”

“That seems like an awfully convenient excuse,” Oikawa stated with narrowed eyes. Iwaizumi grabbed his hands.

“I never say anything I don’t mean, Oikawa. You know that. Yoshizawa… we talked last night, and… I love you, Oikawa. I just didn’t like now if you were ready to take that step yet.”

“About fucking time! I’ve wanted to take that step for years, Iwa-chan, years! I’d held your hand, cuddled you, squeezed your fingers, everything!”

“I know, I’m not that dense! I… I really liked it.” Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi, seeming very satisfied with himself.

“Did you come here to tell me you love me?”

“Yeah… I did. I fucking love you, Oikawa Tooru.” Oikawa threw himself off the bed at still-kneeling Iwaizumi, crushing and knocking him back in a hug.

“I love you too. And you can tell Yoshizawa.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE aro/ace people let me know of ANYTHING i got wrong or could improve. as a hopeless romantic myself, i probably got most of it wrong, I’m going off what I’ve heard aro/ace people say. I want to accurately represent you, so help me out please!
> 
> I love Yoshizawa so much, I’m probably going to come up with a whole story for her. She’s like, my favorite oc ever.
> 
> Follow my tumblr! @prettyboymido (i think that’s it but oh well)  
> Please talk to me there, I have no friends that know haikyuu :(


End file.
